


cinnamon sugar

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	cinnamon sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



Kay unlocked the kitchen door and breathed in the sweet cinnamon aroma, muscles instantly untensing. "Special occasion?" she asked Meg.

Meg shrugged, still shaping dough balls. "I felt you steaming from here."

Oh. " _Him_ again," Kay grumbled, dropping her bag. "I wasn't going to let it bother you."

"I wanted an excuse to bake anyway." Meg nodded at the tablet with the recipe. "Lee and Dani will be here in twenty minutes with your Netflix and/or chill."

"Right when the snickerdoodles are ready." Kay leaned on Meg's shoulder, basking in the warmth from the oven and her heart. "Sweet."


End file.
